


Прошлое 2

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [18]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Прошлое 2

Ее тащат за ногу куда-то в темноту. B2 уже осмотрели ее: они ничего не нашли. Пиа успела выкинуть слитки, пока бежала. Тогда она не думала, что ее поймают, она думала, что их не найдут, а ей будет легче бежать. Только здесь она ошиблась. Один слиток все же нашли.

Во время того, как ее схватили, дроиды сказали, что отведут ее для наказания к графу. Они уже доложили о ней, так что граф ждал ее. Интересно, всегда ли он пытает воришек самостоятельно или это особый случай?

Пиа уже пыталась выбраться, но хватка дроида была смертельной - проще было отрубить себе ногу. Ей казалось, что когда дроиды тащили ее через город, то люди смотрели из окон. Наверняка они думали, как им жалко эту маленькую девочку, попавшуюся на краже у Империи. Они думали, что Пиа не выживет.

Ей не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как прожигать руку дроида взглядом и желать, чтобы он отключился. От города до завода вела тропа, по которой навстречу шли другие патрульные дроиды. Они обменялись парой фраз, пока Пиа лежала в грязи, через которую ее тащили. Они снова продолжили свое шествие: одни дроиды в сторону города, другие тащили Пию к графу.

Тут и произошло что-то странное. Возможно ли, что маленькая девочка настолько сильно пожелала этим дроидам долгой отключки, что это действительно произошло? Если точнее, дроид, который тащил ее, резко остановился и отпустил Пию, остальные разлетелись в стороны.

Ей было некогда думать: дроиды, шедшие в город, могли услышать шум. Пиа изо всех сил побежала в сторону леса.

Ночью это место было настолько тихим, что даже пугало. Пиа бежала так усердно, ничего не видя, что в конечном итоге споткнулась. Она повалилась лицом в траву, когда услышала сзади какой-то шум. Это не было похоже на преследование дроидов - по звукам казалось, что идет один человек. Не граф ли вышел на поиски беглянки?

Пиа встала на колени, нашарила камень размером со свою руку и приготовилась атаковать. Оружие было не из лучших, но она понимала, что камень лучше, чем ничего.

Пиа почувствовала, что человек приближается. Она замахнулась и кинула камень туда, где по ее предположению сейчас находился этот незнакомец. И попала. Вернее, попала бы, если бы человек не разрезал камень пополам голубым лучом света. Пиа раньше такого не видела, но она слышала сказки о джедаях, ситхах и световых мечах. Вполне возможно, что этот человек просто украл у кого-то меч. Или у графа есть собственный световой клинок.

\- Хороший бросок, дитя, - мужской голос издался из темноты леса, где только что сверкал световой меч. – Да и с дроидом ты неплохо справилась, я такого не ждал.

\- Простите? – человек остановился. Он стоял в нескольких метрах от Пии, но ближе не подходил. – Кто вы?

\- Мое имя Солк Торан, дитя. И я хочу показать тебе одно место.


End file.
